


Stupid Memories

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Hurt, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Sometimes those little memories that you suppress deep in your subconscious. They sometimes come out when you least expect it.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax, Optimus Prime/Megatron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Stupid Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story. So here we go.

Walking down the long empty dark halls of the Nemesis late at night always gave Megatron ease or sense of peace that he can’t usually have during the waking hours of the crew. As walking down the hall, he takes his time when he goes on these walks. He would think while on these walks and just let his mind drift into this process. But during this night he feels off. It wasn’t the normal “I’m exhausted I must need to recharge.” No, it was something else.

Earlier that day he had been down at one of the many mining sites that are on the planet. He was looking over pieces of information about the mine when a Vehicon started yelling that the Autobots are attacking. He was already not in the mood to deal with this, but he had no choice and fight prime and his Autobots. The fight was nothing special, except Optimus was different. He was acting differently. He was a bit sluggish, off-balance, and he just seemed out of it.

As the fight continued Optimus started to lag a bit farther behind and it became more noticeable not just to Megatron, but the other Autobots as well. Then when Megatron finally got to Optimus. He was ready to strike when Optimus collapsed onto the ground. He stopped in his tracks and stared at him for what seems like forever until he felt a blast hit his back.

It was the two-wheeler Arcee coming up from behind trying to catch Megatron off guard. It worked. He stumbles a bit before turning around to shoot at her. By the time he turns around, he has a wheel in his face, and he is now flying feet pass prime’s body. He lands flat on his back with the “wind” knocked out of him. Megatron final gets up to see a ground bridge a couple of hundred feet in front of him and sees Optimus’s motionless body being carried through the portal.

By the time he finally got up on his pedes the ground bridge was gone and so were the Autobots. This was the thing that was bugging him. Why did Optimus pass out? Why was he sluggish before that? Why was he caring? After all these millions of stellar cycles, why does he still care about Optimus?

They have been enemies longer than friends and even longer friends than lovers. Lovers, that word leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembers the first time he met Orion. He remembers their first conversation. Orion’s constant chatters of something from the archives. Their first date. Their first dance. The times of love and passion that they had together.

Then the memories of the day that Megatron had the meeting with the council. The day he and Orion had their fight. The day he lost him. It was all worthless in his mind now. He has a war to fight now. Whether he wins or loses, he will never get back his lover.


End file.
